


Maybe the Movies is a Good Place To Sleep

by KomaruNaegi



Series: New Danganronpa V3: Fanfic Harmony [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, SORRY FOR UPLOADING TWO FICS IN ONE DAY, i got a prompt in my askbox on tumblr and i wrote too much, i started shipping this before the game came out and i wont stop, i'll drag everyone into saimota hell with me, listen... Saimota is my otp im sorry, so im putting it on ao3 instead, this is that kind of fluff that's so sweet it makes your teeth rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9513047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Momota Kaito is passionate and idealistic. He has set goals for romance. The first?: a simple movie date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in case u didn't read the tags this is for an anon on tungle. it was just an ask saying if i could write saimota where one falls asleep on the other's shoulder and it got outta hand. im sorry for uploading two things in one day i lost internet so i wrote this. bye now

Saihara sighed audibly, eyeing himself in the full-length mirror. He had never gone on this sort of outing before - not even with friends. In the past, when he went to the movies, it was always him by his lonesome, his parents watching the latest romantic comedy whilst he scrounged up just enough money and confidence to sneak out and get a ticket for whatever noir movie was playing. His parents didn't really care, so long as their child left the theater with them.

Sometimes he'd go to the movies with his uncle, and they'd watch the old noir films together. Saihara would make an accusation, and then his uncle would say the flaws that accusation had, until he managed to pinpoint the culprit. His deductive skill was partly caused by hushed whispers in almost-empty movie theaters.

He suddenly remembers the moment Momota asked him out. God - that was a moment.

He'd gone to his shoe locker after class to get his hat and loafers, only to be greeted by a letter, and a few hand-picked flowers.

"Oh, that's a pretty rose! Where'd you get it?" Gokuhara, his locker neighbor and classmate asked. Ki-bo would be between them, but Ki-bo was a robot, and robots don't need shoe lockers.

"I found it here, in my locker... Along with this," he muttered, squatting down and pulling out the envelope. Pink. _It had a heart sticker on it._ God, how cliché.

"Open it up! I bet it's something nice - like a birthday present!"

Saihara's birthday wasn't for another few months - it was only June, after all. A breezy day in the middle of June, where it wasn't quite summer but not quite spring either.

Saihara instinctively read the note aloud.

_"Hey, Saihara! Meet me on the school roof after school at 3:15. I have the roof key, so I unlocked the door. I have something important to tell you!"_

"Hm, they didn't bother to use an honoriffic... Did they sign their name?" the entomologist asked, lost in thought.

"Nope, there's no signature anywhere..." Saihara answers, looking at the envelope, which says "Saihara Shuuichi" and nothing else.

"I think it's a love confession."

"R-Really? Someone loves Saihara-kun?" Gokuhara sputtered, bright red. If there was one thing about Gokuhara, it was that he was pure. You could say the word 'kiss' in his proximity and he'd be a mess.

"Yeah... The envelope's pink, and roses are usually romantic..." Saihara started, "...but since there's no honoriffics, I can't tell who it could be. All I know is that she has the room key."

"It's a girl?" Gokuhara asked, bemused.

"Well... I can't say for sure, but I can't really imagine a boy confessing like this, unless he's super romantic or something..."

The entomologist looked to his watch suddenly. "Ah, sorry, Saihara-kun! Gonta said he was going to Shinguuji-kun's for an English lesson, and Gonta will be late if he doesn't hurry!"

Saihara giggled at his friend. "No worries. Tell Shinguuji-kun I said hi."

"Of course! See you later, Saihara-kun!" Gokuhara blurted out, grabbing his schoolbags and running. Saihara sighed again, this time with a twinge of embarrassment.

He looked at his phone - 3:07. The mystery girl was expecting them in eight minutes. Maybe it was Akamatsu? He'd say yes - Akamatsu was cute. Akamatsu would give him a pink envelope. But why would Akamatsu have the roof key - how would she get it?

Brushing his worries aside, he redid his tie and fixed his hat. He made sure his hair wasn't in his face, and he put his windbreaker in his bag. He allowed himself a moment to regain his composure before walking towards the opposite side of the school.

_Click, click, click._

There were a lot of stairs to climb. He'd never been on the roof before. He knows that Angie goes there sometimes for "sunbaths" (apparently lying down on the roof was a good way to soak up God's energy), and Shirogane sometimes practices cosplay dances on the rooftop. So it'd make sense if it was either of them.

He sat down on the last step and waited, checking the weather and his texts.

 _S: Hey, Akamatsu-san, I got a letter in my locker._  
_K: I told u that u can call me kaede!! and really?? whos it from?_  
_S: I don't know. It's pink, and it came with a rose. They said to meet on the rooftop at 3:15._  
_K: Thats three minutes from now!! Ah i cant believe shuuichi is getting confessed to like that!! tell me who the lucky girl is!!_  
_S: Wait, what if I say no?_  
_K: Who do you think itd be?? shinguuji?? you know like all the gals in class well enough trust me itll go great just accept it!!_  
_S: I hope I don't regret this..._  
_K: you wont!! its about to be 3:15, get ur butt up there!! gl!!_

And with that, he shut off his phone, and cautiously opened the door to the rooftop.

He couldn't see anyone at first. He couldn't hear anything other than the lapping breeze. He looked around, unable to find anyone. He sighed, preparing to sit down and wait, only to see something fluttering in the breeze.

A purple jacket.

He instinctively jogged toward it, clasping a bit of the fabric in one hand. After doing such, he heard sneakers.

"Ah, Saihara! Thanks for gettin' my jacket, it means a lot!"

That voice belonged to Momota Kaito - a passionate dreamer who wanted nothing more than to go to space.

"Ah, no problem. Is there an astronomy club meeting today?"

"Mmm, nah. Nobody's supposed to be coming up here."

"Really? The door was left unlocked... Someone gave me this note, and-"

The astronaut quickly took the envelope from the other's hands, his face becoming ever so slightly redder. Was it really that hot up here?

"So you did get it..."

"Huh?" Saihara questioned innocently.

"You see... I wrote that note. I'm the one who asked you to come here."

"Y-You?! Why'd you put it in a pink envelope with a rose? Couldn't you have texted me?"

"So you got the rose too..."

"Momota-kun!?"

The astronaut placed a hand on the detective's shoulder. It twitched a little.

"Look, truth is... I've been major crushing on you for a while, and I... I-I wanted to make sure I get them this time! All the girls I got crushes on rejected me, so I wanted this time to be super cheesy and romantic so that you couldn't say no!"

Saihara's beet red. This is not what he had expected.

"Y-You have a crush?! _On me?!?_ "

"Y-Yeah! Idiot! Stop being cute when you twiddle your pencil! Stop getting all shy when I see you in the library! You always shy away and wave your hand and- _Ugh!_ " Momota groans, his hands bawled into fists.

Saihara can tell he's completely serious about this.

"U-Um... I don't quite get it, but... I'll do what I can to make you happy."

And he swears that, in that moment, he can see the entire Milky Way Galaxy in Momota's eyes.

The astronaut grabs both his shoulders, shaking him.

"R-Really?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Are you sure?!?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Like, can I take you out on a date? To the movies? Like romantically? We don't gotta see a romantic film or nothin- just go to the movies, together, on Saturday, maybe see a-"

"S-Sure."

He remembers the back-cracking hug Momota gave him.

"Shuuichi-kun! Are you dressed?"

Ah, right. He was at Akamatsu's house. He had no idea how to be romantic, so he had gone over to the pianist's house for advice before heading off to the movies.

Saihara timidly opened the door.

"Fina- Pffftbahahahaha!" the pianist giggled, erupting into a fit of laughter.

"A-Akamatsu-san?"

"Y-Y-Pfft-You're wearing a suit to the movies?!?" Akamatsu giggled, slowly regaining her composure.

"I-Is that not right?"

"God, you're an idiot..." Akamatsu muttered, getting the last of her laughter out. "Keep the pants and belt, but just put on the shirt you wore here. It's the movies. You don't want butter on a nice suit and tie."

Saihara nodded, secluding himself in the room yet again. He slipped off the tie, folded the shirt, and put on the baggy hoodie he had worn to the pianist's house.

"Better," Akamatsu commented as the other shut the door behind him, "but you're missing one thing."

Saying this, Akamatsu grabbed Saihara's hat by the bill, taking it off in a quick motion. One strand of the other's hair sprang to life, complete with a mind of its own.

"Kaede-!"

"You called me by first name!" the other beamed. "Keep the hat off. I know your hair sticks up, but hey, mine does too. Have you even seen Momota-kun's hair?! Trust me, you'll be fine. He'll be here any minute to pick you up - since he thinks this is your house and all. Now go on the front porch and wait!" the pianist instructed, pushing the detective so that he couldn't rebut her.

Saihara stumbled, essentially kicked out of the house. Akamatsu was pushy, but she was a great friend, and she often times saved him from embarrassment. Everyone needs a friend like that.

A few minutes of waiting later, and a minivan pulls in the driveway.

"Shuuichi!"

The detective grumbles, internally cursing himself for agreeing to this. He tried to think of it as just a normal, friendly thing, even though Momota kept using the word "date" in his texts. He walked up to the vehicle, opening the door, and strapped himself in. He could see Akamatsu's hand waving through one of the windows as he muttered a silent prayer.

A few transactions later, and they're ready. They have the tickets, a bit too much popcorn, Cola so big it could quench the thirst of four people, a small Sprite for Saihara, and a pack of jelly beans. Momota looks kind of stupid with his popcorn and soda, whilst Saihara takes the jelly beans and his own soda. He approaches the person who checks their tickets, Momota close behind.

"You should tell your friend that's probably not healthy," the man chuckled as Momota scurried to catch up.

"That's my date, mister!" Momota barked angrily. Saihara put a hand to his face in shame.

"He's... A bit excitable..."

The man laughed again, taking each of their tickets. "Theater two, the first one on your right. Enjoy."

"We will!" Momota chirped, linking his arm with Saihara's.

"Why'd you say you were my date?!" Saihara scolds him, as the two walked down the hall.

"That's what we agreed on! But, I get it... Someone as humble as you doesn't wanna go proclaiming that he's on a date with Momota Kaito so wildly! It's okay though, embrace it!"

Saihara sighed. "Sure, sure..."

The theater's relatively packed, the detective notices, as he and Momota place themselves in the middle of it. The movie's some animated comedy - Saihara didn't really have much interest in it, but Momota had suggested it, and he didn't want to be a bother.

Momota keeps their arms linked, shoving facefulls of popcorn in his mouth. He watches the movie intently. Saihara eats the jelly beans one by one.

Soon enough, he's free from Momota. The astronaut takes a few sips of soda, and Saihara does the same. The movie continues on.

Saihara pays complete attention, hardly noticing Momota's presence. During a montage, he looks over at the other.

He isn't moving, and he's relaxed, eyes closed. _Must've fallen as-_

Saihara lets out a shriek as the other's head falls against him, earning an angry shush from some woman in front. He shuts his mouth as he eyes the other - mouth now open, but not yet drooling. His stomach rises and falls, nuzzling his head into the detective's shoulder.

Face flushed, he tries to keep his eyes on the screen. It works for a minute, until the other begins to snore.

Saihara mildly panics, thinking he should remove the other's head from his shoulder, only to notice the rise and fall of his stomach again.

He was... _Peaceful_. It's weird. Normally Momota Kaito has a racing heart, and is operating at a speedy pace with no signs of slowing down. Even when he's fallen asleep in class, his breathing has been quicker.

Saihara stays like that for fifteen minutes past the credits.

"Huah... What happened..." a sleepy Momota mutters, rubbing his eyes. He then proceeds to stretch his arms and legs, spreading out.

"You fell asleep," Saihara replied.

"Aw, damn! The movie over?"

"It's been over for fifteen minutes."

"Whaaaaaat?" Momota asks, blinking. He looks to the black screen, and then back at Saihara. "You should've woken me up!"

"S-Sorry, you looked so peaceful sleeping on my shoulder, and I didn't want to bother you-"

As he looks to Momota, he can see a straight face that's cracking into a stupid looking grin.

"I have the cutest boyfriend ever."

 _"B-Boyfriend?!?"_ Saihara yelps, his face hot.

Momota pokes him in the cheek. "It's so easy to push your buttons."

"When did we agree to boyfriend?!?"

"I said we were going on a date. Doesn't that imply something?"

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"Do you... not wanna be my boyfriend?"

And he looks at Momota, and the worst pang of guilt hits him.

"No, no, it's fine, I-I'm just not used to it! I-I'm not good at romance!"

Momota kisses him on the cheek, which effectively shuts him up.

"Good! Man, can't believe I got the movie date, sleep on the shoulder, and the cheek kiss in one night! That's like, a romance home run!"

And Saihara can't help but giggle as he wonders what's next on Momota's bucket list.

**Author's Note:**

> you made it?!! thank 4 read im arigatouful


End file.
